mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Micah.stachkunas
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the File:Hillfort.png page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Somarinoa (talk) 00:06, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Dwellings Just a quick note: we don't usually create pages for dwellings on this wiki, since there's rarely anything to say about them that can't be covered on the creature's page.Narve (talk) 17:25, November 4, 2015 (UTC) : The spells in the series don't usually get their own pages - every spell in Heroes II is covered on the Magic (H2) page. If you want to add more information about the spells, add it to that page. : And are you sure that the shrines always teach you the same spell? In most games, it's random. : Also, are you sure that you can't learn the Visions spell from magic guilds?Narve (talk) 07:30, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Edits Thank you for the edits. I just have to remind you that not all words need to be capped. Just cap words which can be grammatically correct. Energy X ∞ 13:51, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, regardless of how it is spelled in the game, it is still spelled incorrectly. So yes, try to find ways to de-cap such words. Energy X ∞ 21:34, November 9, 2015 (UTC) To link to a specific spell, you have to create a redirect. You open the page of the new spell and type in #REDIRECT Magic (H2)#View Resources (where the spell name is the part after the #) in the source editor. The # means it'll link directly to the spell, rather than the page in general. I don't know if it works in the Visual Editor, I haven't used that.Narve (talk) 06:03, November 10, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, I'll explain it again. On the shrine page, make a regular link to, for example, the Slow (H2) page. Open that empty page, and that's were you paste this exact text: #REDIRECT Magic (H2)#Slow. It's important to use the hash sign #, not the pipe |.Narve (talk) 18:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Artifacts The category page contains artifacts that appear in more than one game, or for the Ultimate artifacts. We don't create pages for artifacts that appear in only one game. Check out the pages in the category. If you want to link directly to an item, do it the same way you link to spells.Narve (talk) 07:20, November 15, 2015 (UTC) : The "Heroes II artifacts" page is a category, not an article. Yes, we categorize the H2 artifact pages, but most artifacts don't get their own page. Click on any page in the category - almost all of them are pages for the artifact in every game they appear (check out Golden Bow, or Hideous Mask - they're not pure H2 artifact pages). Like I said, the exception is ultimate artifacts, and one or two others. : I don't know why the redirects aren't working for you. Are you sure you're not spelling something wrong? It's supposed to be #REDIRECT List of Heroes II artifacts#Witch's Broach, for instance. : And your list of artifacts was inaccurate - I loaded up the game, and on my second survivor, I got a Seeing-Eye Pendant, which was not listed. Others have reported getting the Battle Garb of Anduran, or other powerful artifacts. From what we can tell, it really seems to be completely random, and we shouldn't have inaccurate lists on the wiki.Narve (talk) 09:19, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :: By the way, I removed your comment on the shipwreck survivor page. I hope you don't mind, but there's no reason to have the same comment on both my talk page and that page.Narve (talk) 09:21, November 15, 2015 (UTC)